<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charm-versation Short by Klainer731</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867308">Charm-versation Short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731'>Klainer731</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got a box of conversation hearts, and instead of eating them (because I just don't like them) I decided what better way to put them to use than to use the little messages for a Charm Shorts Valentines special! Here is a compilation of little stories inspired by whatever message I got on the heart! I hope you enjoy!</p><p>(Honestly not a lot of work was put into these, it's just a fun challenge for myself lol) </p><p>Edit: just kidding I only got one done... Be aware of your mental health. It's more important than anything else!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charm-versation Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam groaned shutting the lid of her laptop. Though she wouldn't admit it, her recent days had made her rather scrooge like towards most holidays. Especially ones that emphasized the fact that she had remained single over the past few years. Not that she would complain much, it was rather fun to experience that kind of freedom. The decisions she made were entirely her own, including the one to not jump into any committed relationship. Whilst she figured herself out. </p><p>But recently she couldn't help but feel lonely. She wasn't that curious 22 year old anymore who felt starved of opportunities and was eager to learn. No, she was nearing the latter side of her 20's and the idea of settling down had finally started to make its rounds. Often times consuming what free time she had, only to instill the sad notion of her lack of companionship. </p><p>Sam packed up her personal belongings, seeing as the clock finally struck 5. It was time to venture on home. Sorting through her options for the evening, the thought of being able to just lounge on her sofa and watch a sappy movie in her pj's sounded most comfortable. She felt deserving of such lazy activities as it had been a exhausting day, long work week, and the best option to avoid lovey couples being uncomfortably affection at a dinner table. </p><p>Waving goodbye to her co workers she set off home, only stopping to pick up a pizza and some cheap wine. Once home she changed into a cozy pair of joggers, accompanied by a cropped tank and a loose cardigan. Letting herself feel free but comfortable. Lazily she flipped through Netpix before settling on a newer anime movie.</p><p>Snuggling into the couch with her glass of pink wine and pizza, Bowser cuddled up neatly by her side. The opening credits began softly only to be interrupted by the ring of her phone. Hastily she grabbed it glancing quickly at the caller id. Her heart jumping reading the name on the screen. Fumbling with the remote she found the pause and slid the green phone icon placing the phone by her ear. </p><p>For a moment she thought maybe this was just work related. After all they were each others clients now and such personal conversations between them had slowly died down. Only exchanging quick hellos and how are yous every now and again. It was amazing and sad what distance could do to a friendship, if that what you could call it. </p><p>So why was she nervous about answering the phone tonight? More so, why was he calling at such an odd hour if it was for work? Typically he would wait till his wee hours in the morning to call so as to not disrupt her sleep schedule. Something she always thought was a bit excessive but appreciated none the less. She couldn't help but also take note of the fact it was Valentine's day as well, so maybe...? No that wasn't it.</p><p>Taking a quick breath she answered, "Hello?".</p><p>Charles smiled, her voice was always like an indulgent treat to his ears, "Good evening Samara.". His tone was low and calm, causing a light pink blush to creep across Sam's cheeks as it echoed through the phone. </p><p>Samara? So this wasn't a work call, "Charles. How are you? It's been forever since you called...", Sam questioned relaxing back into the sofa.</p><p>Charles gave a small chuckle, "I am quite fine. Sorry I've been rather distant as of late. There's just been a few things on my plate I've needed to come to terms with. How are you?." </p><p>"Oh that's fine Charles, I've just been worried about you. I'm alright. Work has stayed super busy, how on Earth did you ever get all these meetings done in a timely manner. I've run late on every single one this week." She explained.</p><p>"I bet you're doing just fine." he encouraged, before letting out a long sigh, "What are your plans this evening? You don't sound too busy."</p><p>"Plans? Ha, none. I'm currently lounging on my couch in pajamas. Just about to start a movie. How about yourself? It's morning there in London isn't it?" Sam pried.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re alone?”, building a mischievous smile Charles brought the phone away from his ear. Promptly hitting the end call button. Hopping out of his car and walking briskly towards the concrete staircase in front of him.</p><p>‘Huh? Did he just seriously hang up on me?’ Sam frowned at her phone. Maybe the call just dropped, he was half way across the world. Patiently she waited a few moments, in case he called back. Staring hopelessly at the black screen.</p><p>A few seconds passed, and the stillness of the air was interrupted by a gentle knock at her front door. She jumped, ‘who the heck is at my door this late at night?’.</p><p>She placed the phone aside, getting up to check the door. Slowly she opened it, half expecting to find one of her friends drunkenly draped across her entry way. Gasping she stepped back as the image of the person processed in her eyes. That warm smile greeting her on the other side, just behind a large bouquet of flowers. His usual suit and tie replaced with a much more casual appearance, something only few were privy to experience. </p><p>"Charles." Sam breathed out, a bit of shock and excitement making her words shake. </p><p>"Samara." His smile shifted to a knowing smirk, "To answer your question. I am doing something absolutely crazy, and thought I'd surprise the girl that I've fallen in love with...with myself and some of her favorite flowers."</p><p>"Oh...h-hows that going for you?" Sam broke into a smile.</p><p>"Well she certainly seems surprised. Whether that means she's excited or annoyed I'm not quite sure yet." He said with a quick wink, handing her the bouquet of roses.</p><p>Sam took in a deep breath. The scent of the flowers not quite strong enough to mask that signature cologne of his. That scent that intoxicated her dreams most nights. It was hard to process the real thing standing right in front of her.</p><p>Sniffling she stepped forward, taking Charles into a tight embrace, "I've missed you so much." She whispered, feeling a slight wetness on her cheek as her emotions boiled over. Feeling both joy and a relieving pain wash over her. </p><p>"You don’t have to miss me anymore.” Charles assured, wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb. Before leaning down, pausing just before meeting with her lips, “I’m staying right here. Where my real home is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>